Gunner and the amazing squad stories
by Gunner Ragatz-Howard
Summary: A little story I came up as I was watching naruto. A Boy that's like naruto but he lost his parents sometime right after the nine tails appererd and wierd stuff happens like dating and tons of stuff!
1. the acadamy

The Path to the ninja hood

BY: Gunner (der it says it on my page lol)

I had been born a month before the Ninetailes attacked and when it did attack my parents were also killed the same as Naruto Uzimaki. The reason I know all of this is now I'm in the leaf village ninja academy. It was the final exam and I had passed but then I had heard Naruto had failed, so I walked over to him, feeling sorry for him, and said "I'm sorry you didn't pass this year". "It's not just that I'm just so different", he said. "No you're no different than me both of our parents are…are…" Tears had started to run down my face.

"Dead", he said barely shedding a single tear. "I'll see you later," he said. I headed home and decided to go to bed ready for the selection of the selection tomorrow.

I woke up and headed for the academy to see who my squad mates were. I looked around and Naruto was there and said "Gunner I passed!" I said "good for you," Then a man announced "Team Sakatoba is Gunner Howard…"

To Be Continued….


	2. meeting, crushes, and chaos!

"Gunner Ragatz-howard, Tayler…., weird no last name here, and Tyler Putnam.", "Who the hell are you," I yelled. "I'm your worst nightmare," she said as she glared at me.

I was shocked in fear at the remark.

"I'm just kidding", she said. I looked at her arm and a symbol that looked almost like the one on my back.

"What the hell is that on your arm," I asked.

"It's a birthmark I really don't like people seeing this but I don't care sense you're my squad mate," she smiled a happy grin.

And then I looked at the kid named Tyler and he reminded me of someone who I had seen before, but I let it go. "Hi, I'm Gunner", I said.

"Gunner don't you remember who the f*ck I am", he said.

"No", "we met each other in the freakin meet years ago but I decided to go to the sand village remember", he said.

"Nope, not a clue", I said, "you have a pretty f*cked up mind".

Then I saw a smoking hot girl with two of her friends. I said to Tayler "who's that", "oh that's Sakura", "no not her", "oh you mean Ino", "no! The brown long haired girl", "oooh her that's Katelyn a girl from where me and Tyler came from", she said.

"Katelyn", I said as a starred at her. She turned her head when she heard me say here name, she looked at me and then my face turned red.

I turned my head away and then she mumbled something then she and Sakura and Ino laughed.

But then the talking of my teammates said "someone has a crush on someone".

My face had turned from red to cherry red as we walked out of the academy to go find our sensei at the training field I yelled "don't you guys ever shut the hell up!, gosh she probably heard you guys", "well if you like her so much why don't you ask her out".

"She probably likes Saske just like every girl in the leaf"; "actually I heard that…" Tyler was interrupted by Tayler.

"I don't like that Saske boy, I like Shikamaru 3".

"Well I finally meet a girl who doesn't like Saske", I said.

We arrived and the sensei was waiting for us he said "hello my name is Boz Orkaka and we'll skip the introduction here were starting out with a mission in two weeks, you guys train hard you'll need it for the mission.

Next story spoiler: So where do you think we should go? , I said.

Naruto said with no doubt "the ramen shop". Shikamaru said "yeah maybe we'll go with you guys". "Ok but remember who you're asking out now, and were splitting the bill between you and me got that?

Intel Next Time


	3. double dating

After the sensei told us about the mission, I decided I'd go hang out with Naruto and Shikamaru.

We talked about girls when I accidently blurted out "you know Tayler likes you"; I covered my mouth after that sentence.

"She does huh", he said, "Maybe we could all go to the same place, because I am thinking about asking out Katelyn".

"Ok", said Shikamaru, "Ok so where do you think we should go", I said.

Naruto said without a doubt "the Ramen shop" (sorry couldn't remember name of place) "Ok", said Shikamaru "you better remember who you're asking out got that?", "yes", "because if you don't you're an asshole".

So I went down to her house, surprisingly her parents weren't home, so I knocked on the door and she said "what do you want this… oh it's you".

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ramen shop tonight", I said, "sure that would be nice", as she started to shut the door, "ok I'll see you tonight".

I had to go get Shikamaru because lord knows he would be asleep, so I knocked on the door, he opens it and says "*yawn* what do you want", still half asleep.

"Come on", I started to drag him, "what the hell, where the hell are you taking me?" "To Tayler's house", "oh what a drag."

We were on her porch, he was thinking of something, so then I yelled "come on already!" "But what if….." I stood in the wrong spot, right where her door was, it swung at me with a scream that screamed "what the hell is going on".

After I got back up I yelled "what the f*ck was that for"! "You were in my freakin door way!" "You want to go to the Ramen shop with me tonight at six" said Shikamaru, "I'd love to" she said in a calm voice.

She shut her door, then me and Shikamaru went to my house to get ready and hang before our dates tonight.

We all found ourselves at the Ramen shop and started to talk about stuff, but while I was talking Shikamaru and Tayler fell asleep.

"Well let's eat" I said, then the Ramen shop keeper said "these are on the house" me and Katelyn looked at each other the said "sweet!"

After she ate I decided to take her home so I walked her home, when we got there she opened her door and said "we should do this another time" "ok" before she shut the door she hugged me then kissed me on the cheek and said "bye".

As I started to walk home, Shikamaru found me and said "at least this wasn't a total drag" "why" "because I got a kiss out of it" "lucky bastered", "well I told my dad I was staying at your house" "fine".

When we got home I said "next week I got to train for the mission", and I did.


End file.
